Reawakening (M-rated scenes)
by divergentpanda46
Summary: Uriah and Tris know that this shouldn't have been their time to die. When they are given a second chance, can they save themselves and the people they love? This book contains only M-rated versions of selected scenes from the full T-rated version of Reawakening, which can be found on my author page.
1. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: This is an alternate M-rated version of Chapter 15 of my story Reawakening. It's not meant to be a stand-alone story, so please check out the whole story, which is T-rated, if you haven't yet! :) You can find it on my author page. I hope you enjoy...  
As always, disclaimer: The Divergent series and its characters are property of Veronica Roth. I own absolutely nothing.**_

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN (M)**

 _ **Myra**_

Al and I left Dauntless together. We were each provided a backpack, packed with our few belongings, and were basically pushed out the door by Eric himself. Then we just stood there for a while- Al, me, and two Dauntless-borns whose names I don't even remember. They set off together while Al and I just sat on the cracked concrete sidewalk wondering where we should go next.

Eventually, we began walking. Dauntless is the city's southernmost sector. Al wasn't too familiar with the city's layout, but this was one place that my Erudite background was an advantage; I have studied the city maps enough to have a good idea of where we were and where we were going. The common areas of the city are between Dauntless and Erudite. North of Erudite is Candor, and the Factionless sector, where we were headed, was to the west of Candor, just to the south of Abnegation.

It was dark by the time we finally arrived. We both struggled with our emotions as we walked along the outskirts of the factions we were born in- Erudite for me, Candor for Al. I held it together by not thinking about Edward as we crossed from Erudite into the edge of the Factionless sector, Candor just across the murky riverbed right there in our view, and that is when I collapsed on the sidewalk sobbing. It was all just too much. The rest of my life hopeless, stuck in this depressing mess we had just entered of grime and abandoned buildings, from which we would never escape. Even worse, the ghost of every dream I had for a future with Edward played at my memories, compounded by the images of him laughing happily with his arm wrapped around that Dauntless girl.

I cried until my tears ran dry and I was empty, and Al held me the whole time. It was very late by then, so I climbed through the broken out window of the nearest abandoned building and unlocked a door from the inside to let Al in. Al was a really big guy, much bigger than Edward even, and would never have squeezed through that window. Then we found a room toward the center of the building, on the third floor, and huddled together as we restlessly faded in and out of sleep. Al kept his arms around me the whole time and he felt like a big teddy bear, but one that was determined to keep me safe.

For most of the next day, we wandered the factionless sector, moving gradually toward the center and eventually closer to the Abnegation sector. We had decided that because the Abnegation feed and clothe the Factionless, it was likely that more of them were congregated further to the north.

Now, a day and a half after being turned out into the streets, we find that we were right: the northern part of the factionless sector, near Abnegation, is in fact where the Factionless gather. In fact, the farther north we go, the more dirty, mis-matched figures we see creeping through alleyways and down side streets. We are meandering down West Grand Avenue, Al's arm protectively around my shoulder, kicking at broken glass and chunks of concrete, when a tall woman in black Candor pants and a baggy gray Abnegation shirt approaches us.

"Cut from Dauntless?" she asks bluntly. We both simply nod. The woman sticks out her hand. "I'm Therese. I can help you get settled in here," she says.

I look at Al. We sort of communicate with our eyes, then he shrugs, and I nod at Therese. She leads us down a few blocks of side streets, then through a narrow, dingy alleyway, until she stops at a door that I wouldn't be able to distinguish from a hundred others around here and ushers us inside.

I was always told that the Factionless live alone, without community, without relationships, just… lonely and desolate. What I see in this building, though, is anything but people living all alone. There are makeshift cots all over the floors and in the center of the room is a big metal fire pit. Unkempt people in mismatched clothing pass around cans of food, each taking a bite then handing it off to the next, so everyone seems to get a little of each available food. We follow Therese down a dark hallway and she holds up her hand to wordlessly communicate that we should wait here, then she disappears behind a door at the end of the hall.

Al leans against the wall and exhales loud and long, his head in his hands. "I was going to join Abnegation," he says. I snap my head up to look at him. There are tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I ask. He would have been much better off there. I could see him fitting in, in Abnegation. Or maybe Amity. Certainly not Dauntless. He and I have that in common- we are neither of us suited for that faction.

Al looks away as he answers. "I have had a crush on Beatrice- Tris, I mean- for years," he says wistfully. "I was going to transfer to Abnegation hoping I'd have a chance with her there. Imagine my surprise at the Choosing Ceremony when she chose Dauntless."

I pull him into a hug. I think I hear a door open, but whoever it is can interrupt us if it's that important. Until then, my attention will be on Al. He's the only friend I have, at this point. "So you followed her to Dauntless," I say softly, "just like I followed Edward." I feel Al nod.

"And I don't know if it's the worst part, or if it makes it better, that I never even stood a chance with her!" he says bitterly. I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ what he means, too. "Right from day one, _Four_ couldn't keep his eyes off of her… and she was just as bad when it came to _him._ " Someone is behind Al, but I still don't pay any attention. They're several yards away and don't seem to be trying to command our attention.

I pull back and look at him, nodding. "I noticed," I say, debating whether to tell him what I saw the other night. I decide I may as well, maybe it will help him to move on. "I had noticed, too, that Four was head over heels for Tris, even though I don't think he realized that anyone could see it. Then, when I followed after Tris and Marlene to the infirmary the other night because I was worried about Edward, I got there just as Tris was walking away with Four. Only, they didn't go back toward the dorms."

Al's voice is almost a whisper. "Where did they go, Myra?"

My eyes widen as I realize how that must have sounded. "Oh, no, they didn't go back to his place, Al, if that's what you thought." He instantly looks relieved. "No, I followed them, and he took her down some remote hallway. They hugged, and there was some whispering. Then they kissed… and... there was something real there, you know? They hugged again and I snuck away before they could see me watching them. I'm sure you've figured it out, Al, but I think he's in love with her, and I'd bet money she's in love with him, too."

It's not hard to see by looking in Al's eyes that he's taking this hard, but really, he knows that even if he had a chance with Tris at Dauntless, he wouldn't now that he's been cut. He nods, and his voice shakes. "I hope he'll be good to her." He laughs slightly. "At least I'm positive that he didn't change her rank to keep her from being cut."

I smile slightly, though I'm not sure why. "She was shockingly good."

"Yeah," he whispers, "she was. She's pretty special. Too special to be with me, I guess."

A throat clears behind Al- I can't see around him, but I know the person has been there for quite a while. It also occurs to me they have probably been listening to our entire conversation. Al turns, and now I can see her standing next to Therese.

She is very slender, with curly dark hair, olive skin and a hooked nose. There is something slightly familiar about her, but I can't place it. "Hello," the stranger says, and she smiles, but it does not quite reach her eyes. "I'm Evelyn, and I am the leader of the Factionless."

* * *

 _ **Tobias**_

Uriah looks at his hands, biting his lip, as he comes out of the fear simulation on the second day of stage two. I feel like I need to say something- he is my best friend's little brother, after all- but I'm really not qualified to give advice about girls. In today's simulation, Uriah professed his love to Marlene, and she rejected him. I know that he is well aware that it wasn't real, but that doesn't seem to make him feel much better.

What makes it all more complicated for me is my nervousness that I'll say something I shouldn't. I can't reveal to him that Marlene's sim today was about him, too. In her case, it was her fear of losing him to Tris. I'm sure she thinks she already has, and I really did not enjoy watching the Uriah of Marlene's imagination making out with my girlfriend.

"Look, Uriah," I say finally, "maybe you should just tell her. Face your fear, right? You know Marlene cares for you. Maybe she's just hurt that you haven't been spending as much time with her. Maybe she feels the same way you do."

Uriah shrugs. "Seems like she's already got something going on with Edward."

"And everyone- including Marlene- probably thinks you're with Tris," I remind him. " _I_ know you aren't, but that's probably not how Mar sees it."

"I know." He still hasn't looked at me. "I'll try." I squeeze his shoulder and help him up, asking him to send Tris in. She's the last one of the day. I feel a little bad about making her sit out there all day when she would probably be in and out in just a couple of minutes, but it's easier to fake a computer malfunction to explain an erased recording if said computer doesn't have to work for the rest of the initiates immediately after, and Uriah and Tris are the most likely to need their sims deleted from the system. I'm really very lucky that Eric hasn't asked me yet about the one I deleted for Uriah yesterday.

* * *

 _ **Uriah**_

Four's advice replays in my mind. I can't put my finger on it, but I just have this feeling that he knew something more, something I don't. I know he's right. I need to talk to Marlene. But first, I should find out if it's alright to tell her about Four and Tris, because that would help my case a hell of a lot. I am not really sure when I will be ready to tell her the truth about what Tris and I went through together, though, and I'm not sure if I should try to talk to her about my feelings until I'm prepared to talk about everything.

On the other hand, I did promise her that I would tell her everything soon.

I check my watch and see that dinner is just starting. Perfect- cake almost always makes me feel better. And maybe I can do this. Maybe I can face my fear, like Four said. Maybe I can even risk Marlene thinking I'm completely nuts and trust her to understand and believe me, just like Four did with Tris.

I decide to skip the actual dinner until later- right now I just want my cake. But when I approach our usual table, cake in hand, all that hope and courage I was feeling is replaced by far less pleasant emotions. I hesitantly sit across the table from Marlene and Edward, who are talking and laughing together about I have no idea what, nor do I really care.

Marlene and I had such a great time yesterday, and I felt like I had her back… and the very next day, here she is flirting with Edward again, as if I am _nothing_ to her. Maybe I _am_ nothing in her eyes. I love her so much, and the jealousy has been building each day. I know I should just get up and leave, because it's at its boiling point. I know I should, but I don't.

It's then that I see Edward slip his arm around Marlene's waist, pulling her closer, and whisper something into her ear. He brings a forkful of cake to his mouth and I finally notice that they are _sharing_ a piece of cake. Like an actual couple. I don't care what Four said any more, he's obviously wrong about this. They're together. And I am not the kind of guy who gets in the middle of a happy couple, no matter how in love with Marlene I may be.

That doesn't mean I'm not a jealous asshole, either, though.

I clear my throat. "I believe that cake is _mine_ , Marlene." There isn't even the slightest hint of humor in my voice, and somewhere deep inside I cringe at how cold I sound.

"Excuse you?" Edward says, eyes blazing with anger as he protectively pulls her even closer to him. Marlene's mouth has dropped open in shock.

"Excuse _you._ You didn't forget about our bet did you, Marlene?" I can't even stand to shorten her name. It's too friendly, too familiar, for how I am feeling at this moment. "Tris jumped first. I get your cake for a month. Now stop sharing it with this _Nose_ and give it to me."

Marlene scoffs and narrows her eyes at me as she pushes the cake angrily across the table, and I feel a little guilty for the tiniest moment at the hurt I see in her eyes. But then Edward whispers in her ear and she nods and the guilt is gone before I really have any time to reflect on it.

Edward and Marlene both stand, and as they turn to walk away, Marlene spits out, "Enjoy your cake." My blood pressure rises at her snotty comment. I don't even recognize myself with my next move, with their eyes on me I smile at just her, "I sure will Mar," and then toss the cake in the trash bin that was just to the side of our table. Her eyes widen in shock. I turn and walk in the opposite direction from the love birds. Screw them. I groan. What is this girl doing to me?

* * *

 _ **Tobias**_

Tris smiles slightly as she enters the room, and I lead her to the chair with my hand on her lower back. "Remember to act like a Dauntless," I whisper as I brush her hair aside to inject her with the serum. "And don't manipulate the sim." She nods slightly as I pull away from her and press the electrodes to my forehead. "Be brave," I say, and her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

 _Tris stands in my apartment, holding my hand. Or, the simulation version of me. Simulation Four pulls Tris into a passionate kiss, and her eyes flutter shut. "Tris," 'I' whisper, in a voice so full of need that it sounds foreign, burying my face in her hair, 'my' hands roaming her body in a way I can't imagine daring to touch her, "Tris, I love you."_

 _I watch 'myself' pull her toward my bed, lifting her shirt over her head before leading her to lay back onto it. I think I actually stop breathing… I think I know what is going to happen next. But Tris doesn't look afraid, which puzzles me as this is a fear simulation. Her eyes are as filled with love and want as much as my own._

 _In a blur, 'I' have pulled off my shirt and leaned down to hover over her. Our lips meet again and we kiss deeply, our hands moving to button one another's jeans. I swallow thickly as I watch the scene play out, and I feel as if I'm intruding on a private moment as Simulation Four and Tris undress each other. I almost feel jealous as she arches her back so 'I' can reach behind her and unclasp her bra, carelessly throwing it aside with our other clothes._

 _It's like watching a video of myself, doing something I haven't yet experienced. My jeans tighten uncomfortably and my cheeks heat up. I am thankful there's no one here to see me, because I know I am blushing furiously, not to mention the situation in my pants, as I watch 'myself' kiss her jaw, her neck, each of the ravens on her collarbone, and I can't take my eyes off of 'my' hands gently caressing her breasts. I hear 'myself' moan as her small hand finds its way into 'my' boxers. 'My' forehead leans against hers. "Tris… I need you," I hear myself say._

" _You have me," she whispers. "I love you, Tobias." I think I'm breathing almost as heavily as the simulation version of myself as I watch 'my' hand slide into her panties and I hear her hum in pleasure and want. I can't quite see what 'my' hand is doing down there, but her breathing is quickening and she moans my name… "Tobias."_

 _I close my eyes to try to calm myself down, but the images are being delivered directly to my brain through the electrodes, so it doesn't do me any good. I sit on my hands as Simulation Four slides her panties down her legs, and I think I stop breathing altogether as I look over her body. She is the most exquisite thing I have ever seen, and my simulation self tells her so in one word. "Beautiful," 'I' murmur before quickly pulling off my boxers and again hovering over her._

' _We' kiss passionately, endlessly, never coming up for air, it seems, as her hands roam 'my' ink-covered back and 'I' rub the tip of my erection against her folds. Finally I watch 'myself' pull away from her for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" 'I' ask._

 _She nods slowly, her eyes glued to Simulation Four's, looking deep into his soul, just like she did when I first saw her at the net. "I love you," she says again and Simulation Me does not hesitate any further; I almost lose it and I grip the stool I'm seated on so hard my knuckles are probably white as the 'other' me pushes himself into her, kissing her neck. Slowly, Simulation Four begins to thrust, picking up speed as her hands roam 'my' body and her legs tighten around 'me'._

 _This is the most amazing, hottest, strangest experience of my life. She is whimpering my name, my real name, "Tobias", as 'I' whisper hers in return and I see her eyes squeeze shut as her body tenses and her breaths become loud gasps before her whole body relaxes and 'I' bury 'my' face in her shoulder, it looks almost like I am biting down on it then my body stills and collapses against hers._

 _My heartrate has begun to slow when I see Simulation Four get up and smirk at her, and the look on 'his' face makes me want to punch him, even though I know 'he' is_ me. " _Tobias?" Tris says, confused, as the 'other' me quickly pulls on clothes, tossing hers at her. 'I' barely look at her. "Thanks, Tris,...that was...nice." 'I' say coldly, "I guess I'll see you around."_

" _W-what?" Tears are streaming down her face and she grabs 'my' wrist only to have 'me' rip it away from her._

 _Simulation Four scoffs, and I am horrified as he smirks at her again and says, "You didn't really think I could love a_ little girl _like you, did you? You really are stupid. Did you think that you are the only girl I have been with...or will be with?"_

" _Tobias, no! You love me! I know you do!" she sobs as 'I' push her away, laughing._

 _Before disappearing from the room, Simulation Four glances back at her and says, "This is my apartment. Make sure you're gone by the time I get back. I may not be alone."_

 _Her sobs seem to continue forever and I cannot watch this any more._

* * *

I rip off the electrodes and frantically fumble with the computer, typing in the commands to end the simulation. On the screen I can see that she has been in for over ten minutes- a short time for the typical initiate, but impossibly long for Tris. I climb into the chair next to her, pulling her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her as she only sobs harder, even though she is now out of the sim, gathering my shirt in her fists. I feel overwhelmed and helpless, and I have no idea what to say to her.

She is afraid that I will use her and leave her, that I will take advantage of the way I know she feels for me. I can't help feeling hurt that knowing me as well as she does, she could ever believe I might do that to her. Her sobs begin to die down and she lets go of my shirt; I don't relax my grip on her, but I try to look at her face, only to find it covered by her delicate hands.

"Tris," I say gently. She doesn't move. I pull her hands away from her face, and she just looks down at the floor. The bright flush to her cheeks makes it clear how embarrassed she is. She pushes me away and stands, her back facing me, as she nervously plays with her hands.

"I need some time, Four," she says, and I'm surprised how much it stings to hear her call me by my nickname. "We'll talk about it later." With that, she practically runs out of the room, leaving me stunned.

I don't know what to feel, or what to think. I am so confused. Tris's escape from this room left it cold and empty, left me cold and empty, and I feel like I screwed up, which is crazy because I didn't _do_ anything. I didn't do anything right, or anything wrong, I didn't do anything at all, yet somehow, things suddenly got even more complicated.

What could I have I done that would make her doubt me in such a horrible way?


	2. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This is the alternate, M-rated version of Reawakening Chapter 21. It isn't meant to be a stand-alone chapter like this, so if you haven't, please check out the full story, by the same name, through my author page. :)**_

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE (M-Rated)**

 _ **Tobias**_

"So, where are you taking me?" Tris's eyes are bright and wide, filled with curiosity and excitement.

I sit on the floor of the train car with my back to the wall, pulling her with me. "I already told you that I'm taking you on a date," I tell her, smirking. "And that's all you're getting out of me."

She tries to pout as she cuddles against my side, my arm around her shoulders, but the corner of her lip still twitches. "Not even a hint at what we'll be doing?"

"Nope," I grin, popping the 'p'. Her smile is contagious. I must have taken her on dates before, but she is so enthusiastic, it makes me wonder. "Tell me about our first date. You know… before."

Tris gives me a small smile. "Well… we only ever went on one date," she tells me. Only one? In all those months? "We were too busy fighting a war." I pull her into my lap straddling me as I nod, encouraging her to go on. "When you finally got the chance to take me out on a date, it was after we defeated Erudite, when Evelyn had taken over the city. We had to sneak out- there was a curfew in place, and we also couldn't be seen together because Evelyn hated me, and you had to convince her we were through." A knot forms in my stomach. I get this same nervous feeling, almost like a sense of impending doom, whenever Tris mentions the state of her previous relationship with my mother. As always, I push it aside.

"We went to that big sculpture in Erudite," she continues. "You know, the one with the curved metal plates, the abstract one, in Millennium Park?" I nod- I know the one. It's a strange sculpture, puzzling to look at, but intriguing. "We climbed it with some food and a blanket and fizzy drinks you stole from Erudite- which we both found to be absolutely disgusting- and finally, for once, we just got to be a couple of teenagers in love." Her her voice softens, and I can just barely hear her over the wind through the open train car, although her mouth is just inches from my ear. "We didn't get enough time to do that."

I tuck a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I guess it's a good thing we're making up for it now."

Tris slowly leans closer to me, and when my gaze flicks from her lips up to her eyes, I can see that she is staring at my lips, too. They meet slowly, gently, almost tentatively. But when they meet, passion reignites, and the kiss deepens quickly. I slide her jacket off her shoulders, and Tris lets out a soft moan as I kiss her jaw, then her neck, before moving lower and kissing each of the birds on her collarbone.

I really wish we weren't on a train right now, because I don't want to stop what we're doing. Unfortunately, we have to. "I hate to cut this short," I say, leaning my forehead against hers, "but we need to jump.

Tris gets up, pulling her jacket back on, and looks out the window. "Here? This isn't a date to see your mother is it?" she says with a frown.

"I'm not _that_ bad at this whole dating thing. Give me a little credit." I laugh, shaking my head. "Come on, Tris, let's go. You'll see when you get there," I add in response to her furrowed eyebrows. All that curiosity and need for answers… her Erudite is showing.

We both easily land on our feet. "I love doing that," she breathes. I raise an eyebrow. "Jumping on and off the trains, of course. But I love watching _you_ do it even more."

We walk about four blocks from the train track- a nice short distance. The building is only about ten stories high, and its walls are made of glass and metal, like most of the buildings around here. There are some broken windows higher up, but the room we will be using is closer to the center of the building and entirely windowless. Outside, there are several rectangular indentations in the wall that had glass over them kind of like picture frames. Only one still holds anything- an old, warped poster, half ripped off, the ink colors run together from decades of exposure to the elements, so whatever it once showed is now unrecognizable.

As we approach the door, Tris reads the large neon sign, which I bet would look really cool when lit up, but I didn't want to attract attention so it remains dark today. "Cinema?" she asks. "What's a cinema?"

"It's a place you go to watch a film," I answer, grinning. "Have you ever seen a movie?" She shakes her head side to side, nearly bouncing up to the door in excitement. The glass on it is completely shattered, so all we have to do is step through. "I found a bunch of old film reels in a storage closet at Dauntless. I'd imagine that Erudite has a lot more of them, but there was a pretty good selection. I haven't seen the movie I brought tonight, so hopefully it's good, as it's your first movie experience." Truth be told, I've only seen two movies, myself, in my two years at Dauntless. I never bothered to get a television; Abnegation habits run deep. I've seen a couple with Zeke, though. Both were action movies. From what I've been able to find out, the one I picked is a comedy and a "classic", whatever that means.

* * *

All of seats were ripped out of this theater long ago, so Tris and I sit on a blanket on the floor. Only crumbs are left of our sandwiches, and we have moved on to Dauntless cake. It didn't take me _too_ long to figure out how to set up the film in the projector, and Tris waited patiently until I was done. The movie is called _The Princess Bride._ The story, basically, starts out with a little boy sick in bed, and his grandfather comes to read him a book. The main plot is from the book itself.

As we are the only people here, we're free to talk through the movie as much as we like. Tris is wide-eyed at the screen the whole time. Near the beginning she glanced at me nervously when the farm boy the girl was in love with, Wesley, died, and I know she was thinking of her own choice to leave me at the Bureau. Thankfully, the story moves on quickly. We compare the fighting in the movie to Dauntless initiation, and we muse about whether sword fighting is a useful skill, eventually concluding that no, it probably would not be very practical in our world. It's definitely fun to watch, though.

" _Now, it is down to you, and it is down to me."_ Vizzini and the Dread Pirate Roberts are beginning a 'battle of wits'.

"I hate that creep," Tris whispers. "He's like an Erudite. What a know-it all. So sure of himself." Vizzini goes on and on about his 'logic' being no match for the pirate's… until he falls down dead from the poison, and Roberts reveals his strategy of having slowly developed an immunity to the deadly powder. "I thought he seemed like a Dauntless, but he's Erudite smart, isn't he?"

"Guess he must be Divergent," I snort.

As the Pirate reveals his true identity, while rolling down a huge hill screaming ' _as you wish'_ \- which has always been Wesley's code for ' _I love you'-_ Tris scoots closer to me, setting her plate, just a few cake crumbs remaining on it, to the side. My arm wraps around her waist, and my fingers find a strip of bare skin where her shirt has ridden up. I rub circles on her side with my thumb.

Tris continues to make comments about the movie here and there, and while it has been a fun movie so far, I'm not watching it anymore. "Why are you staring at me?" she whispers nervously.

I say the first thing that comes to my mind- the most honest answer I can give her. "You're too beautiful to look away from."

I lean in and press my lips to hers. The kiss starts out sweet but soon deepens, and I find myself tangling my hands in her hair as her fingers trace my spine. I have an indescribably strong need to close the distance between us; it feels like no matter how close we are, it will never be close enough. Judging by the way Tris pulls me against her, she's feeling that same need. One of my hands slides slowly down her back as the other tugs at her hair, making her tilt her head back, exposing her neck. Just as on the train, my lips kiss and suck at her jaw, her neck… then as I move down to the birds on her collarbone, I let go of her hair and squeeze her hips with both hands.

I _need_ to be closer to her, though there is no air between us, just some thin layers of fabric. My heart flutters as she kisses that sensitive spot behind my ear, pushing her body even closer to mine, which I didn't even think was possible. She pulls back and we look directly into each other's eyes as my hands slowly run up her sides, raising the hem of her shirt as they ascend. I'm searching her eyes for her permission; something in them urges me to keep going. So I do.

I swear my heart is going to beat right out of my chest with just the _knowledge_ that I'm pulling her shirt up, maybe even going to take it off of her altogether, though I haven't looked down at her yet. She nods, and I pull it off and toss it aside, my eyes still fixed on hers. When I'm finally about to look down and admire her, she lets go of me and crosses her arms over her chest.

I frown. "You're beautiful, Tris. I don't want you to hide from me," I sigh. "It's just me here."

I remove one hand from her side and run it along her lower lip, forcing it free from where it is trapped between her teeth. Tris looks down shyly, trapping her lip under her teeth yet again, and slowly lowers her arms.

My hand that still rests on her body slowly slides to her stomach, just below her breasts, and I look at her again for permission. Slowly we lean back on the blanket, me hovering over her, as our lips collide once again. Our tongues fight for dominance. She is lying beneath me, our legs tangled together, and I support my upper body on one elbow as I reach behind her and, after fumbling for a moment, unhook her bra; this time she throws the garment aside. My breath hitches and my heart pounds, and my pants feel tight, as I gently slide one hand over her warm, soft breasts, staring at them in wonder. "Beautiful," I murmur, and she closes her eyes and smiles contentedly. I know she can feel what she does to me, but I don't expect what she does next.

My breath hitches and I pause for just a moment mid-kiss as Tris's hand runs up the zipper on the fly of my pants. I kiss her harder as her fingers deftly work the button open on my jeans, then slide the zipper down. As her hand slips under the elastic waistband of my boxers, I swear my heart is going to pound right of my chest. Still, I force myself to pull back from the kiss.

My forehead rests against hers, my eyes closed. "Tris… I thought… you said you didn't want…" I pant, and I think that is as close as I will come right now to forming a full sentence.

Tris kisses me softly. "I don't. Not yet. But we can do other things…" I let a shaky breath in and out. I'm so nervous… she may have only been with me… but it was in this alternate universe or whatever so I wasn't there. I'm inexperienced. She takes advantage of my open mouth and fits her lips to mine, darting her tongue in, exploring my mouth and I respond readily. My fingers grip her thigh as we kiss more and more passionately. As her hand slides further into my pants, mine slides to the inside of her thigh, slowly inching upward. "Oh... Trisss…" I moan as she cups my balls. When her hand moves up and begins to stroke me, I feel like I am frozen, and like I can't sit still, all at once. This is the most amazing feeling _ever_ , and when I run my fingers over her soaking wet lace panties I'm surprised I don't lose it right there. She is so beautiful… so sexy… so perfect, I could swear she was made just for me.

Tris whimpers as my fingers slide under the wet fabric covering her core, and I try to remember everything Zeke ever told me about how to please a girl. My fingers slide up and down her wet slit and she gasps as my thumb begins to rub circles on her clit. I dip one finger inside of her and begin to pump it in and out. The sounds she's making urge me on- I'm clearly doing something right- and I'm surprised I haven't lost it just from hearing her. Her hand moves faster and I slip in a second finger.

I don't even know what happens next because all sense and reason is being driven from my brain. She is panting my name- my real name, Tobias- telling me not to stop. I feel her tighten around my fingers, and the sounds she is making as she reaches her peak turn me on more than I ever thought possible. My balls tighten, I'm almost there. "Tris… baby… I'm gonna…" She gets the hint, and her other hand moves from my back to the head of my dick, and I am in absolute ecstasy as I reach my release, spilling into her hand.

We collapse on the blanket; Tris fumbles behind her and finds a crumpled paper napkin to clean her hand with. The movie credits roll, playing a horribly cheesy song, as our breaths begin to slow and quiet. Suddenly Tris shoots upright in alarm, whipping her head side to side, eyes wide and searching. "Did you hear that?" she whispers. "I- I thought I heard something… someone…" She shakes her head as if to clear it.

I shake my head. "It was probably just the film," I suggest. Tris nods her head uneasily, but settles back onto the blanket, using my arm as a pillow. I look into her eyes and stroke her hair, and I know, in this moment, without a shadow of a doubt that I am falling hard for her. She's the only one for me. I can't tell her yet- I don't want her to question my sincerity, to think that I am just saying that or just think that because of what we just did, but I know it's true.

Tris runs her nails gently up and down my stomach, where my t-shirt has ridden up, and I close my eyes in contentment. "We should probably clean all this up and head back," she says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I nod. Going back to Dauntless makes me feel anxious; Peter has attacked her before, and now she's first ranked. I really don't trust him not to try it again, and he probably wouldn't be alone this time. Each initiate's fastest time was posted next to their name today with the stage two rankings. Tris's was just two minutes and eight seconds; Peter, as third rank, came in at eight minutes, thirty-two seconds. She has already told me that the first time around, tonight is when they attacked her by the Chasm. There is no way he won't target her.

"Stay with me tonight," I murmur. "I need to know that you're safe." Tris smiles and nods as she sits up and begins to pack up the food packages and such, and I head up to the projection room to pack away the film reel, with butterflies in my stomach, thinking about how amazing it will feel to sleep with Tris in my arms.


	3. Chapter 23

_****This is the M-rated version of Chapter 23 of my story, Reawakening. It is not meant to be a stand-alone story, so if you haven't checked it out yet and would like to read the story, you can find that through my author page. Enjoy!****_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE (M-RATED)**

 _ **Tris**_

It's late when we get back to Dauntless- just after midnight. I know I have training tomorrow, but it's just practicing in one of Lauren's fear simulations, and I'm too wired to go to sleep. My mind buzzes as I go over and over our plans in my head.

In the end, we decided that our best bet was to allow the simulation to start, with Tobias and me staying back at Dauntless, hiding out, until the trains leave. Then we will need to sneak up to the control room- without getting ourselves killed, hopefully- and shut down the simulation. Uriah will go along to Abnegation to organize the loyal Dauntless as quickly as possible and hopefully arrest the traitors, with Jeanine, Max and Eric being the obvious priorities.

My parents are to steal and hide the file someplace very safe, so that neither can Marcus relase it, nor will Jeanine be able to find it, and tomorrow my father will do everything he can to convince the council to cancel the release of the file and hope that if he is successful, Jeanine will back off.

As for Evelyn… we aren't entirely sure what to do about her. All we know is that we will begin by sending Tobias to talk to her, to see if he can make her see reason.

If at all possible, we will avoid going to the Bureau. We don't believe that we have said anything that will catch anyone's attention within earshot of cameras- we've tried to be pretty careful of that. However, if everything falls apart the way it did last time, we will have no choice. My mother offered to contact him, to appeal to his humanity, but I know it will do no good. To David and the others at the Bureau, the majority of Chicago- the 'genetically damaged'- aren't people. We are just some twisted, misguided science experiment and to admit that this was all for nothing would be to question his entire life's work. David is far too prideful for that.

After shifting uncomfortably around my lumpy dormitory cot for a few minutes, I give up and slip on my sneakers. I need to relieve some tension, and I know just where to go to do that.

The training room is dark and empty. I flip on the lights and pull some tape out of the cupboard, quickly wrapping my hands before crossing to the punching bags. As I punch and kick, over and over, tension slowly melts away. Fatigue is beginning to set in, but my mind isn't quite calm yet. I keep going until a voice sends a shiver up my spine and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Stiff. It's past curfew."

I have barely seen Eric since stage one ended, and each time since that day that he hung Christina over the Chasm, his eyes have followed me with this creepy sort of… interest. Tonight, something is different. His eyes are cold and his glare is so icy, I take a step back. The last time he looked at me with this sort of malice was when I listed off his crimes in the interrogation room at Candor, minutes before Tobias shot him in the skull.

Goosebumps prickle my skin and my stomach clenches with fear, but I set my jaw and hold my head high. I will not let him make me weak. I won't give him that satisfaction. "Eric," I say evenly. "I was just about done, anyway. I'll go." I know he won't let me away that easily, but I pull on my jacket and begin to stride to the door anyway.

I will have to pass right by him in order to leave; he stands a yard from the door glaring at me, not blinking, his arms crossed over his chest. He is as still as a statue, not moving a muscle. I keep my eyes on the door. I think I might actually get out of here without any further interaction with him, until I am just steps from the door and I reach out toward the handle- but that is the moment that his hand darts out and grabs my forearm, yanking me toward him.

"Where are you going now, Stiff?" he breathes. "Going to see your boyfriend? Or has he left you already, like in your sim?"

My eyes widen- they must be as round as saucers. My heart beats so heavily in my chest, the rushing of my own blood in my veins is all I can hear. _Tobias deleted that sim. I know he did. He told me so. He would never have left that kind of evidence of our relationship, would never be so careless._

Eric laughs humorlessly. "What, you thought I wouldn't find out?" He pulls me closer, and I can feel his breath on my face. "You had better watch yourself, Stiff, and you'd better tell your little boyfriend Four- or maybe I should say _Tobias-_ to watch himself, too. I don't like to be made a fool of."

I rip my arm away from his grasp. Bright red streaks shaped just like Eric's fingers mark the creamy white skin of my arm, and it looks as though it may already be bruising. "I didn't lead you on, Eric. If you feel like a fool, that was through no fault of mine or of Four's," I hiss.

Eric scoffs. "Second best again," he mutters under his breath. Then he turns away and speaks up again. "Get out of my sight," he growls, and stalks toward the punching bags as I push the door open and run.

* * *

 _ **Tobias**_

I am exhausted, but can't seem to fall asleep. Telling the Priors about Marcus tonight was terrifying… and freeing, at the same time. They looked shocked, angry, and only a hint of that kicked puppy look I don't want aimed at me. I wonder how Tris reacted when I took her through my fear landscape the first time. If we so quickly became as close as it seems we did, my best guess is that she reacted very similarly to how she did this time, though I can't be sure.

I have just started to drift off while thinking about what I can say to Evelyn tomorrow night when I'm startled awake by a loud knock at my door. It's nearly two in the morning- something has to be wrong. I quickly pull a shirt over my head and flip a light switch on my way to the door. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the light, and by the time they do, the door has been kicked shut and Tris is standing in front of me, her eyes wild.

Last time she showed up in the middle of the night she had been attacked. Remembering this I frantically search her for injuries, beginning with her head and working my way down to her shoulders as I ask, "Tris?! What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," she says breathlessly, just as my eyes land on large, finger-shaped bruises on her right arm. They're fresh, but already turning purple.

"No?" I challenge. "Then what's this? Who did this, Tris?" My chest is tight at just the thought of someone laying their hands on Tris, despite the fact that I oversaw her training and have watched her being punched and kicked plenty of times. This is different. This isn't about practice. Someone did this because they _wanted_ to hurt her.

I search her eyes as she catches her breath. "Eric," she whispers, her eyes watering. "He- I-" I pull her onto the bed while she stutters, but then she pulls away from me and jumps off the bed. I look at her in bewilderment. What on earth is she upset with me about?!

"You lied to me!" she exclaims, and I have absolutely no idea what she is talking about. I don't have to wait long to find out. "You said you deleted that simulation! The one- the one that- oh my God, how could you, Tobias?!"

The.. the sex one? The one we had the fight about? That's the only one she could possibly be referring to. "Are you kidding me, Tris? Of course I deleted it! Do you really think I want _anyone_ reviewing that? That was… yeah, that is not something I want anyone else to see, ever. I made damn sure that sim was deleted! What is this all about?!"

She said Eric… then she yelled at me about the sim. I know that this means he somehow saw it, but I don't want to admit it to myself. I _swear_ I deleted that. I _swear._ I triple checked! How could he have seen it?! "Tris," I plead, "just tell me what happened. I promise you, I deleted it, just like I said I did."

"Then how did he know?" Tris's eyes water and she allows me this time to pull her into my lap. "I was in the training room- I couldn't sleep. Eric showed up to yell at me and he just looked so different than the other times- so much colder, his eyes, like he _hated_ me. Not that I've never seen that look from him, but I he certainly hasn't looked at me that way in the past few weeks. I tried to leave and he grabbed my arm." She rubs the marks on her forearm, and I gently pull it up and press my lips to the bruising. "He asked where I was going, whether I was going to see my _boyfriend…_ or whether you left me already just like in my sim." She swallows. "He said that you and I had both better watch out."

My mind races. I _know_ I deleted that sim. How did he see that? And if he saw that… did he see anything else he shouldn't have? Part of the reason I train initiates is to help protect divergents- it's why I run all the sims instead of sharing the responsibility with Lauren. Tris and Uriah are the only two divergents this year. Tris has almost flawlessly hidden her divergence, though I know it's strong. He shouldn't be able to detect it. Uriah hasn't done as well as Tris in that regard. Nothing glaring enough that I felt it necessary to delete the recordings, outside of the first sim- which was a subject matter issue, not him manipulating the simulation- but I was counting on there not being any reason for Eric to have a close eye on him. Besides that… without believing the impossible- that Uriah's simulation is actually a memory- it could appear as though his fear is about his divergence putting people he cares for in danger. If Eric saw that sim, it would be much worse for Uriah than what could happen to Tris and me because of Tris's simulation.

Honestly, I'm worried- alarmed, really. I take a deep breath to calm myself. Tris clearly understands just how dangerous Eric is, and panicking won't help the situation. If I can calm myself, that will help calm her. "I don't like the sound of this any more than you do, Tris. But we just have to make it through a few more days, right? We'll warn Uri in the morning, and we just… watch our backs. We have three days left of initiation, then the shit is gonna hit the fan either way, and we put our plan in place and hope it works, right?" Tris bites her lip and nods. "Even when we didn't know what was going to happen, we got through it before, right? We still stopped the sim. And even when you ended up in Erudite… we got you out. I think it sounds like the two of us were pretty unstoppable before, and we will be again."

She closes her eyes and tightens her grip on me. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Just… just a few more days. We'll be okay. We'll be okay." She repeats it like a mantra, like she's trying to convince herself, and I just listen to her for a moment because I need to hear it, too. I'm not worried about me, but I couldn't stand it if something happened to Tris.

That thought overwhelms me- it fills my entire body with this strange warmth. And I know, I have to tell her. Right now.

"Tris," I whisper. She pulls back and looks right into my eyes, and I look back into hers… those piercing light blue-gray eyes that look right into my soul. She has to know, already, she has to have seen it in my eyes. But I need her to hear it, too. "Tris, I love you." It's like an exhale, like the emotion just pours right out of me to fill her.

Tears well in Tris's eyes. "I love you, Tobias. More than anything," she breathes before crashing her lips to mine, both hands cupping my cheeks. Our kiss starts out hungry and passionate, but quickly turns tender and sweet.

I smile into the kiss and feel Tris smile back. When our lips connect again, I find myself pulling her closer, with one hand on the back of her neck and the other pressing against the small of her back. She shifts to straddle me, pushing her tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues mate in a passionate dance. I flip us over, Tris hugging my hips with her legs, her fingers desperately pulling at the hem of my shirt, and I lean back a bit so she can pull it over my head before she lifts her arms as I do the same to hers. I want her more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, I need to be closer, impossibly closer, to this beautiful woman. I need her like I need air to breathe, and every fiber of my being is aching to show her how much I love her. But it doesn't have to be tonight, I would wait a million years for her.

"I love you, Tris," I whisper again and her hands slide down my sides, caressing my body gently, hooking her thumbs into the elastic waistband of my shorts as they continue down my hips, taking my shorts and boxers with them in one smooth movement.

"Good," she says against my lips, "because you're it for me, Tobias."

I mold my mouth hungrily against hers again as I pull her bra straps down her arms. She arches her back to allow me access to the clasp of her bra, and I get it unhooked faster than the other day. I hurriedly throw it aside before taking one of her perky breasts in my hand. It's smaller than what most girls have, but I wouldn't change a thing about her, and it fits perfectly in my hand.

I kiss her jawline, slowly trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, and then press my lips to each of the ravens on her collarbone before moving slowly down, licking and sucking as she arches her back. Sucking one perfect pink nipple into my mouth, I roll my tongue around it as I knead her other breast. I switch to give each equal attention, my dick twitching in response to her erratic breathing and sighs of pleasure. "Tobias," she moans, "Tobias, I love you so much."

"I love you, Tris," I whisper again as I come back up to taste her sweet lips again.

I pull away and stare into her eyes. Tris grasps my shaft and slowly pumps it, biting her lip. "Show me," she whispers.

"Tris…" I say, looking away as I try to find the words I need. "I am telling you I love you because I do. Not because I want us to immediately make love. I don't care how long we wait."

I look deep into her eyes and they are so full of love, longing, and desire. "I want you, Tobias," she says, her voice strong and sure. She lifts her head and fits her lips to mine once more, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, I am hers and she is mine, we are two parts to one whole.

My fingers graze the waistband of her shorts as we pull away for air, and she lifts her hips to help me pull them off. I sit up on my knees and take her in. _My_ Tris, laid out before me in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, it's like every gift that I wish I could have gotten for eighteen years of Christmases and birthdays all rolled into one, and it's still more than I could ever have imagined. Her creamy skin is flawless, her stomach muscles beginning to become defined from weeks of training, her cheeks are flushed and her chest rises and falls with her breathing labored with desire. I lean down peck her forehead, then her nose, and finally sweetly kiss her perfect, soft lips, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth before I rummage through the nightstand drawer until I find one of the foil packets Zeke has insisted upon giving me over the past two years, quickly ripping it open then carefully sliding it over my length. It's the first time I have used one of these, the first time I've needed one, and I sure as hell don't want to screw it up.

* * *

 _ **Tris**_

The ache at my core is becoming unbearable as Tobias leans over me again. It has been so hard to wait… I've already had that first taste when we were together at the Bureau and every time we have kissed, the longing- no, _need-_ has grown stronger. Now, with him completely exposed in front of me, what started as a small flame has become a blazing inferno.

Our next kiss leaves me breathless, then he sits back on his heels again. I smirk at the way he pants as he slowly peels away my panties, finally slipping them past my heels and tossing them who knows where- I'm sure the room is completely littered with our clothing by now. He gently runs his fingers back and forth over my sex, a look of awe and wonder on his face. I battle between patience to let him take his time and enjoy exploring me- it is his first time, after all- and this intense need for him to bury himself within me right this second.

So I wait, smiling at him and looking up at him through my eyelashes. "God, you're beautiful," Tobias softly croons, and I can't wait any more. Thankfully, he's beginning to shift on the bed, and as soon as he's close enough I pull him to me.

"Tobias, I need you," I plead against his lips. "Please,Tobias."

Tobias nods with a lopsided grin and sucks on the sensitive spot behind my ear as he rubs his tip up and down my slit, lubricating himself. I whimper, and he kisses me one more time before pulling back and stroking my cheek. "Baby, are you ready?"

"Yes," I sigh, feeling like I am not only ready, but can't wait another moment.

He pushes slowly into me with a slow exhale, and at first I am just watching his face, reveling in his look of pure ecstasy, but as he pushes further in I'm overcome by a sharp pain and suck in a breath between my teeth, wincing. Tobias's eyes fly open, wide with alarm. "Are you okay?" I nod, but the look on my face must tell him that it still hurts and he starts to pull out.

My hands fly to his ass and I hold him in place. "Just- just give me a minute," I say in a tight voice. "I just.. I forgot that even though _I_ have done this before, my body hasn't. I'll be okay, just let me adjust." He nods, his eyebrows still furrowed with worry, and reluctantly obeys.

We rest there for a minute, his upper body propped on his forearms with him stilled inside of me, as the sharp pain subsides to a dull ache. As soon as I feel like I can handle it, I rock my hips, prompting him to begin moving. He eases himself the rest of the way into me and pauses for another moment with his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. Then he fits his lips to mine and we kiss passionately as he pulls halfway out and glides back in.

Tobias moves slowly and sensually, and as the ache gives way to bliss, I wrap my legs around him and dig my nails into his back. My heart races and my breathing turns into shallow pants interspersed with sporadic moans. "Tris," he breathes between sucking on my neck and nipping at my earlobe. "God, I love you so much, baby."

Both our bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat and I moan and rock my hips against his as he goes faster and harder. Tobias reaches one hand between us and rubs small circles on my sensitive bundle of nerves, and I can't speak, I can't think, I can't even remember how to breathe. There is just him, and me, and overwhelming pleasure.

Warm pressure radiates out from my core. "Don't stop," I pant. "Oh God… I'm so close, Tobias… shit!" Tobias continues rubbing his thumb against me, kissing my neck, and his entire body is pressed against mine, like we are melting together. An explosion rips through my body with a shudder and I feel myself tighten around him. I scream out his name and he bites down gently on my shoulder as my spasms push him over the edge.

Tobias collapses on top of me, both of us breathless. We lay there panting for a few minutes before he rolls off of me, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me, my head resting on his sculpted shoulder. "Wow," he says when he can finally speak.

I smile. "Yeah… wow."

Tobias leans in and kisses me deeply. "I love you," he says softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb and resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too, Tobias," I whisper back.

We only had that one night together before I died setting off the memory serum, and now we have tonight. I can only hope and pray that nothing happens to make history to repeat itself. We need more- we deserve more. But if everything goes wrong, now nothing remains unsaid. We have tonight and we have love.


	4. Chapter 25

**_**A/N: This is the M-rated version of Chapter 25 of my story, Reawakening. It is not meant to be a stand-alone story, so if you haven't checked it out yet and would like to read the story, you can find that through my author page. Enjoy!**_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 _ **Uriah**_

"Uri?" Mar snaps her fingers in front of my face, and Tris stares at me from across the table with her lips pressed together in a straight line and a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Huh?" I say, like an idiot.

Tris frowns. "Marlene's been trying to get your attention and you were totally zoned out." She leans toward me and lowers her voice. "Just relax. Or, try, anyway."

I swallow hard and nod. All day, my mind keeps flashing to that day in Abnegation when Four and Peter barely saved Tris from Erudite. Tris always has just like… this fire in her eyes, it's like she has so much spirit and determination that you can actually _see_ it. It's what draws people to her. But that day, I worried that Jeanine Matthews had done the impossible and really extinguished it for good. Tris was gaunt and weak, her usually shining golden hair dull and limp, and she hunched in this defeated sort of way… she didn't look like our Tris at all.

Oops… I zoned out again. Marlene's voice snaps me back out of it. "What the hell is going on with him?!"

Tris's eyes dart as she looks around the dining hall quickly, as though Marlene even asking made her nervous. "I can't tell you here," she hisses. Then she raises her voice to a normal volume. "He's nervous about something… you know…" She just sighs. "Uriah, why don't you do something fun? Get your mind off everything? Just keep a low profile."

* * *

I decided that I didn't want to be out in the open anywhere I could come across Eric, and that I needed to chill the hell out, so we stopped off at the control room for Zeke's key and went to his place to hang out. When we walked in I went straight to the fridge and got out one beer for Marlene and two for me.

"What is going on with you, Uriah?" Marlene says, concerned.

I sigh. I don't want to drag her into this any more than I already have. Jeanine… and Eric… are manipulative and conniving. Knowing what kind of danger I may be in and why might put Marlene in danger as well, and I don't want to take that chance. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need a distraction."

Marlene smirks. "A distraction, huh?" She sets her open beer on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen. I lay back on the couch, sipping my beer with one hand behind my head. I raise my eyebrows when she returns with a bottle of tequila, shot glass, bowl of limes and a salt shaker. You can always count on Zeke to have all the party supplies.

Three shots later, Marlene hops up and turns on the stereo to some upbeat dance music. She sways her hips seductively and beckons me curling one finger. I'm beginning to feel a bit of a buzz from the tequila and beer and damn she's sexy. I grin as I approach her, and once I'm close, she turns so her back is facing me, still dancing- and she's a damn good dancer, too.

Marlene's back presses against my chest and I run my hands down her sides, past her waist and along her hips. We continue dancing for three or four songs, I don't even know, all I can think about is the way her body feels under my fingertips and the way her ass grinds against me.

Suddenly she stops and turns to me. I crash my lips to hers, but she pulls away much sooner than I'd like. I open my mouth to speak and she presses a finger against my lips. "I have an idea," she says in a low voice.

I follow my girlfriend back to the couch but we don't sit down. She pours me a shot, hands me the salt shaker, then taps the hollow where her shoulder meets her neck as she holds the rind of a lime slice between her teeth, grinning. Oh, hell yes.

I grin as I lean in to suck on her neck. Pulling away with one last lick of my tongue, I shake salt over the wet flesh. I look Marlene slowly up and down and my pants are getting pretty uncomfortable just thinking about what I'd like to do to her, then I grin and carefully nestle the full shot glass between her boobs and she giggles as my hands linger on her exposed cleavage. "This was a great idea, gorgeous," I whisper to her before I suck again at that same spot on her neck, grab the shot glass with my teeth, knocking it back and dropping it on the couch when it's empty, then quickly bite the lime she holds between her teeth. We kiss deeply for a moment before I toss the lime aside, I don't care where it ended up, and I pull her down onto the couch with me, capturing her lips and kissing hungrily.

Giggling, Mar straddles me, rolling her hips against my arousal. "You are so damn sexy," I mumble against her lips, and she moans as I run my hands up the inside of her thighs.

"When will Zeke be back?" she whispers against my lips as she tugs at the hem of my shirt.

I pull her shirt quickly over her head and answer, "He's working for a few more hours, and I have his key," as I stare at her gorgeous body, my hands running up her stomach to her chest. She pulls my shirt swiftly over my head and tosses it aside, then her lips are on mine again, her tongue running across my lower lip. I immediately open my mouth for her and our tongues battle for dominance- she quickly allows me to win.

I expertly unhook her bra and toss it aside. My mouth goes to her right nipple as though attracted by a magnetic force, and she throws her head back and moans as I suck and nip at it, my hand massaging the left. After I've given equal attention to both sides, I stand her up and lean down to continue kissing her while I unbutton her jeans; I feel her hurriedly doing the same with mine.

A moment later we are free of our pants and underwear and Marlene pushes me back onto the couch. I grin, fully enjoying her assertiveness as she climbs back up to straddle me again, grinding her core against my hard length. Damn, she's so wet and this feels amazing. I suck one of her nipples into my mouth again as she lines herself up with me, sighing with relief as she lowers herself slowly onto me and I groan in pleasure and rest my forehead against her shoulder. "God, baby, I love the way you feel around me," I moan. Marlene smirks as she begins rocking her hips, slowly and sensually.

I suck at that same spot on her neck and can still taste a little of the salt, and I bite her slightly, leaving a mark, as if claiming her as mine- and she is mine. My heart belongs to her and I know hers belongs to me. As I reach between us and rub circles on her clit with my thumb, I lock eyes with her. She moves faster and harder and I let my head fall back and close my eyes. "Marlene," I moan. "Shit, that feels good. I love you, baby." I stop rubbing her with my thumb for a moment as I speak and she groans.

"Uriah, don't stop. God, don't stop, I'm close," she pants.

She comes apart, her muscles pulsing around me and I hold around her waist as I stand, carefully setting her on her feet. "Get on your knees, baby," I command, and she eagerly obeys. She's facing the couch, and I kneel behind her, gently pushing her forward to rest her elbows on the seat of the couch.

I hold her hip with one hand and line myself up with her with the other, grabbing her other hip once I thrust into her. She moans and whimpers my name as I thrust harder and faster, and I reach around her to massage her bundle of nerves. She rests her forehead on the couch as she breathes heavily, and a drop of my sweat drips onto her back. "God, you feel good, baby," I groan. "So damn good." She hums in agreement- she doesn't seem to be able to speak much at the moment.

When I feel her tighten around me again, it sends me right over the edge and I pulse and throb as an intense wave of pleasure runs through my whole body. I collapse against her and pull out after a moment then move to the couch, pulling her with me and spreading out the blanket from the back of the couch over us.

Marlene curls into my chest, and I press kisses to the top of her head and wrap my arms around her, listening to her breaths slowly become even and steady as she falls asleep.

* * *

We wake about an hour later and quickly get dressed. "Want any help cleaning this up?" Marlene asks.

"No," I say, "you go ahead to the dorms. I need to get this key back to Zeke and talk to him about something real quick, then I'll see you there, okay?"

Marlene smiles at me and nods, and I grab her hand and pull her to me for a long, tender kiss before I let go and say goodbye to her with a grin.

It doesn't take too long to clean up the limes and bottles, and find the shot glass I threw on the couch, which ended up stuck between the cushions. Zeke isn't really a neat freak, so I don't worry too much about any mess I might have missed. If I did, it's because it got mixed in with his own clutter.

When I got Zeke's key earlier, I told him I would be coming back to talk to him. I just want him to keep an eye out for me on the monitors because I'm worried about Eric. I'm nervous to tell Zeke the reason- my divergence- but he's my brother, I can trust him.

As I'm walking past the hallway that goes up the stairs to the tracks, a hand clasps over my mouth and I am pulled into the dimly lit stairwell. I try to struggle against whoever grabbed me, but he's got me in a tight hold. I recognize the maze tattoo on his arm and I know I'm screwed. I may be a good fighter, but this is Eric, and I'm a little slow from the tequila. I just _know_ that winning this fight is not happening this time. Still, I kick my leg back and hear a grunt, but it's not enough.

"You come with me without a fight," Eric growls in my ear, "or I'm going after your girl. So who do you want to save, Divergent scum? Yourself… or Marlene?"

I gulp. This is exactly what I was afraid of- that I would put Marlene in danger. But if I go with him right now, if I cooperate, well, my life is over. I know I'm sealing my fate. But saving Marlene was the thing I cared most about when I came back and I'll do whatever it takes.

I nod my head and he removes his hand from my mouth. "I go with you, and you leave her the hell alone." I pause, realizing there is something else I want from him. "And one more thing. You tell me how you found out. Do we have a deal?"

The holes in Eric's face from his multitude of piercings stretch as his lips twist into a sadistic grin. "We've got a deal."


	5. Chapter 32

_**A/N: This is the M-rated version of Chapter 32 of my story, Reawakening. It is not meant to be a stand-alone story, so if you haven't checked it out yet and would like to read my story, you can find that through my author page. Enjoy!**_

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO (M)**

 _ **Tobias**_

We run. Tris stumbles and I decide we have gone far enough- we will wait here to regroup with the others. I hope they all make it out of that building.

I pull her into my arms, gasping for breath and coughing, my chin resting on the top of her head. After a moment I pull away, checking her all over- somehow I just have to see for myself, reassure myself, that she's alright, and she is. "Did they hurt you?" I ask frantically.

Tris shakes her head. "Not really. My arms were tied above my head for a long time, so my shoulders are sore. But I'm okay." I see a few figures coming towards us- Zeke, Shauna and Edward. "I'm so sorry about your mom, Tobias," Tris says with tears in her eyes. I don't know how she can be so compassionate to the woman who just kidnapped her.

"I'd choose you everytime, Tris," I say, crushing her lips to mine.

"I will choose you every time, too, Tobias," she whispers, just as more of our friends reach the group, coughing and panting.

"Is anyone missing?" Zeke asks, looking around.

Will looks frantic. "Where is Christina?" Down a few blocks I can see the factory completely up in flames.

Lynn shakes her head. "I saw her go down, Will. I think she was dead before the fire could even get to her. I'm sorry." Next to me, Tris stifles a sob. Will's hands are in his hair and he looks around like his eyes won't focus- probably much how I looked when I found out Tris was missing.

"She could still be alive," he says desperately. "I need to go look for her." Zeke catches his arm just in time, and Tris approaches and wraps her arms around him.

"It's too late, Will," she says. "If I thought there was any chance we might find her alive in there… I'd want nothing more than to run in there and find her, too. But it would be a suicide mission to retrieve a dead body, Will. You wouldn't make it out of there alive. We need to choose life- we need to choose the people that are still here," she says, locking eyes with me. And I get it. She is giving me what she didn't the first time around- she is choosing life, and by choosing life, she is choosing _me._ The building is beginning to cave in. Will sits on the curb, head in his hands, and Al drops down next to him- just to _be_ there. It's the best thing anyone can do.

We sit in stunned silence, until someone suggests we get ourselves to the Dauntless infirmary.

 _ **Uriah**_

I am surrounded in darkness, just like I was for so long before Tris and I died and came back. Am I dying again? Did I come back, only to not even make it through initiation this time? Did I at least save Marlene, Lynn, Tris?

I hear a faint, steady beeping sound, and it gradually gets louder and clearer. I force my eyelids open, but the light is too bright. Finally I realize that a hand is holding mine, so I squeeze it. It takes a few tries to get a response, but when I finally do, I hear a gasp, followed by Marlene's sweet, musical voice. "Uriah? Are you awake, baby?"

"Mmhh," I groan. "Turn the lights off please, my head hurts and it's too bright."

Marlene laughs and removes her hand from mine. A moment later, she says, "it's safe to open your eyes now, Uri, I turned off the lights."

And when I open my eyes, the first thing I see is the beautiful girl that I love so much. "I missed you, Marlene," I tell her, reaching my hand up to touch her cheek, and she leans in and kisses me tenderly. "What happened? Are we back at Dauntless? The last thing I remember was fighting Eric and I'm pretty sure I was losing."

Marlene laughs slightly. "Well… yes. You're in the Dauntless infirmary, and you were indeed losing." Marlene fills me in on what happened- the mission to rescue me, the condition I was in when they found me, taking Eric, Jeanine and Caleb prisoner. She tells me that a team was organized by Jack Kang to arrest the other Dauntless leaders, too, and since they were taken away, the rumor mills have been going wild. Marlene is one of the few who have any idea what actually happened.

"Four, Zeke and Edward took Jeanine, Eric and Caleb to Candor, along with that hard drive you took out of that computer," Marlene tells me. "And ah… Tris and I stole Jeanine's car to bring you back here." I can't believe we did it. We stopped Jeanine and Eric. Marlene won't throw herself off a building, my faction will not be forced to murder innocent people, we won't have to go to the Bureau…

But then I notice the way Marlene is chewing on her fingernails and avoiding my gaze. Something is wrong. There's something she didn't tell me. I know it. She said she and Tris stole a car to bring me back but… "Marlene," I say cautiously, "is Tris here?"

And that's when Marlene's eyes fill with tears, and my stomach drops like a rock. They had a car, what could have happened? "Marlene?" I swallow past the lump in my throat. "Marlene, what happened to Tris?"

She bites her lip and takes a deep breath, about to answer me, when the door opens. "Hey, you're alright!" Zeke says happily, though I detect a hint of sadness in his eyes. "What did the doctors say?" he asks Marlene.

"Surgery on his leg, had to insert a metal rod. Moderate concussion and a slight skull fracture but he'll be fine. The chemicals didn't cause permanent damage to his eye, either." Wow, we hadn't even gotten to that yet and I had been too worried about everything else to ask. "Did you find her?"

"We did," Zeke smiles. "Do you know what happened Uriah?" I shake my head no, and Marlene and Zeke explain about Tris's kidnapping and how Al helped Mar get me back here. If I didn't know they'd found Tris I would be freaking out right now. Zeke tells me about how they rescued Tris, and about Evelyn and Christina's deaths. Good riddance when it comes to Evelyn, but Christina's death hits me hard. We were pretty close at the Bureau, after she lost Will and I lost Marlene; this time, it's Will losing Chris. I just wish we could have saved everyone.

I ask if I can have a minute to talk with Tris, and Zeke leaves to get her. "I'll give you two a few minutes, too," Marlene says. I start to protest, but she puts a finger to my lips. "I know there's nothing for me to worry about between you two, and you have a bond that no one else can quite understand. I think you both need this." I nod and thank her for understanding, and as she leaves, Tris passes her on the way in.

Tris rushes in and wraps her arms around me as best she can with me laying in this bed. I kiss her on the cheek, and laugh at the blush on her cheeks when she pulls away from me. She grins, lightly punching me in the arm. "Shut up, Uri."

"So we really did it?" I ask. "We stopped a war?"

"We stopped a war," she nods, smiling, but then her lip trembles slightly.

"Marlene told me about Christina, and Evelyn. I'm sorry, Tris. How did it happen?"

"Chris I'm not sure about… I guess she was killed fighting off the factionless in that factory Evelyn was holding me in. Or at least unconscious, and the whole thing burned down with her in it." Tris bites the inside of her cheek and looks down at her hands. "I'm not worth other people's lives," she whispers.

I sigh. "You're not worth less than anyone else either, Tris," I tell her. "Christina was there helping get you out because she loved you. She knew this could happen. It was her decision, and you need to accept that, instead of feeling guilty for it."

She doesn't look convinced, so I continue. I know how she is, I know how she holds onto guilt, and I hate it. She will never believe her own worth. "Look, Tris, five of you came to Erudite to rescue _me,_ right? Someone could have been killed there as well, but you all still came, you weren't going to just let me die there. You were one of those five people who risked your life for me. Was it worth it?"

Tris looks shocked. "Of course it was! I could never just leave you to Jeanine, let her torture and execute you!"

"And Chris felt the same for you, or she wouldn't have been there," I interrupt. "I know you, Tris. I know you put everyone else before yourself and I think you're pretty amazing for it. But you deserve this as much as anyone else, probably more- maybe no one else knows everything you did the first time around, but I _do_ and you deserve this, and so does Four. Make Chris's death worth it by living the best life you can."

Tris chews on her lip, deep in thought for a minute, then finally makes eye contact with me and nods. "Thanks, Uriah. You're right."

"I always am," I tease, and she laughs.

 _ **Tris**_

When we're done at the infirmary and have then eaten dinner, we go straight to Tobias's apartment and both immediately flop down on his bed. Tobias pulls me close to him and I lay my head on his chest, our legs tangled together.

"I've never been so scared in my life, Tris," Tobias whispers, "as I was when I thought I might lose you."

"I love you, Tobias," I tell him. Those three words don't feel like enough to express the intensity with which I love this man. It surges through every inch of my body whenever he is near, the need and want, adoration and devotion. I love him through and through, his strengths and his weaknesses, his virtues and his flaws. Something about him makes me makes me feel like I am about to turn to liquid, or burst into flames.

And this man… he loves me in return.

Somehow our bodies have shifted, my head is no longer on his chest, and our faces are inches apart. We are sharing the same air. But we're not close enough.

Tobias leans in just a little further, and his lips just barely brush against mine as he says, "I love you, too, Tris." Then we finally connect. Our lips move against each other, my body presses against his, and we fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Our tongues mate, and my body is buzzing with the passion I feel for him. We move slowly, neither of us wanting to rush, both of us reveling in this perfect moment together, as we take our time undressing one another. When our shirts and pants are off we lay together, never breaking the kiss, skin against skin. Every place his bare skin touches mine tingles with excitement.

Tobias unhooks my bra and tosses it aside, then brushes against my hardened nipple with his palm. He finally pulls his lips away from mine, and I lift my head to better expose my neck as he kisses his way down my jaw, my neck, stopping to kiss each of the three ravens on my collarbone. I grip his hair in my fingers and moan when he takes my nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, as he massages my other breast with his hand. He soon switches sides to give the other equal attention and trails one hand down my stomach. Pushing my now damp panties to the side, he runs a finger up and down my slit before pushing one finger inside me.

"Tobias," I moan, "yes… yes, just like that." I push down his boxer briefs; he shivers when I lightly run my fingers over his shaft before wrapping my hand around him. His lips find mine again and we kiss passionately. He slowly pulls my panties down, sitting up to pull them past my feet, and tosses them aside to litter the floor along with our other clothing.

Looking to me for permission, which I silently grant, Tobias rubs his cock against my sex. "You're so wet, Tris," he moans as he pushes inside me, and I gasp at the fullness. "Are you okay?"

"God, yes," I breathe.

"You feel so good around me," he says against my shoulder as he begins to thrust slowly in and out of me. We stare into each other's eyes as we each rock our hips in sync, and he kisses me sweetly again as he reaches down between us and rubs his thumb in small circles over my sensitive bundle of nerves.

We take our time, as if we are memorizing every part of one another, and our lips rarely disconnect. We whisper I love yous and we gasp out each other's names, Tobias repeating mine like a prayer, as we both come undone. Tobias collapses next to me and pulls my sweaty body against his and pulls the blanket over us.

"I love you, Tris," he whispers, kissing the top of my head. "I don't know how I could ever live without you."

"You'll never have to find out now," I promise as I drift off to sleep.

 _ **Tobias**_

Two days have passed since we came back to Dauntless with Tris, two days since my mother died. A lot has happened in that time. The leaders and main conspirators in Jeanine's plot have been tried under truth serum; punishments range from execution for those leading this plan (such as Jeanine, Max and Eric) to memory serum, being made factionless, or at the lowest level, jail time.

Tris's brother, Caleb, was sentenced to a year imprisonment. Tris and Caleb's parents have forgiven Caleb, but are glad he has that year of jail time to contemplate his choices. They love Tris and accept me, and I know Tris is overjoyed that they survived this. I just wish that she could see them more often, but maybe that's something that we can improve with all the new leadership in place throughout the city. While 'Faction Before Blood' has protected me well from Marcus, in most families it only brings heartbreak.

All in all, there have been twenty-one Dauntless members and several dozen Erudite implicated, including Tris's fellow transfer initiate, Peter. As he hadn't actually participated in a crime as yet and is just an initiate, it was left to Dauntless to deal with. The tricky thing about leaving anything to Dauntless to make decisions on… is that all of our leaders are being executed. It was necessary to quickly appoint new leaders, which was done by a simple nomination and show of hands voting process with any faction members who showed up to participate. Tori, Harrison and myself were the three chosen, though we previously had five leaders- which is funny, because Tris says that we were the three chosen the first time she went through all this, too.

We, as a leadership team, decided that we would like two more leaders, but that we will pull them from the current initiate class after they complete their fear landscapes, which we pushed out to next week. Recent events have certainly proved that there are many brave, smart initiates who are determined to do the right thing- I know I want Tris on leadership at the very least. We also have decided Peter's fate, and will be turning him out to the factionless. A miserable coward like him has no place in Dauntless.

I stand on a wooden box in front of the chasm. This may be my first time conducting a Dauntless funeral, but I know, unfortunately, it won't be the last. Tris stands right up front between Will and Uriah and the look on her face makes my heart break, though I'm thankful for her conversation with Uriah a few days ago. I don't know exactly what he said to her, but I know it was the right thing. Myra and Al have been staying at Dauntless while we sort out their situation- currently, discussion with Johanna Reyes from Amity are going well- and Al has been a helpful support for Will as he grieves the girl he loved, who was taken from him much too soon. I keep a close eye on Uri because, well… he's drinking… on crutches… by the chasm.

Harrison sounds the gong and the Dauntless quiet down- as much as Dauntless do, anyway.

"We are here," I begin, "because Christina, an initiate, died helping her friend and fellow initiate. Christina was brave in her final moments; she did not hesitate to help someone who needed her protection, and she proved herself truly Dauntless. It would be easy to mourn her loss tonight, but we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless, and tonight we celebrate her bravery and her sacrifice. Christina was not yet one of our members, but she was certainly one of our bravest!"

Yells and cheers ring out, and flasks are raised to the air. Uriah passes a flask to Tris, and I see her take a swig before handing it to Will. My gaze lingers on his red, puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. I don't want to imagine what my reaction would have been- what it was- when Tris died. I force myself to look away.

"To Christina!" I shout, and the crowd chants her name over and over, continuing even once the syllables lose all meaning. I step down from the wooden box and wrap Tris in my arms.

An hour later, members have scattered from the area by the chasm, but we remain, along with our friends, telling stories about Christina and laughing, and it feels good. Right now, I can finally see why Dauntless treats death the way they do- they treat it the same way they treat life. Abnegation always treated death as a somber occasion, which makes sense, except that looking back, that's also how they treated life. In Dauntless, life and death are both approached as something that should be lively and full, and that's how Christina lived her life, as well.

 _ **Tris**_

When I enter Tobias's apartment, I automatically take off my shoes by the door and head straight for his bed. I smile remembering coming here after the fear landscape last time. That was when he first showed me his tattoo.

As Tobias is now a leader, he had to stay back to finalize the rankings, so I wait here for him to come home. For the last week, since we got back here to Dauntless, I have been staying here with Tobias instead of in the dorms, and last night he asked me to move in, instead of getting my own apartment when the rest of the initiates do tomorrow. Of course, I said yes.

I look up when I hear the door open, and Tobias smiles at me as he slips off his shoes. "You were incredible, baby," he says as he crosses the room and sits down next to me on the bed. "I guess they can call us Four and Six."

I laugh. "You know, last time I had seven fears, not six."

"Did you?"

I nod. "My fears were mostly the same this time. In the one where I have to shoot my family, you weren't there the first time around."

"So what fear have you overcome?"

I smile and feel my cheeks heat up. "I had a fear of intimacy," I admit. You said maybe someday, if I still wanted to, we could..." I swallow and glance away. "And then maybe you wouldn't be in my fear landscape any more, and then everyone could call me Six." Tobias laughs. Somehow it feels really special to me when he says the same things he did the first time. It's like he's still getting to experience our relationship building in a similar way, even though everything is a bit different this time, because I am different.

"Well, while I'd wait as long as you needed me to, I'm kind of glad that you overcame that fear," Tobias says with a smirk before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss starts out tender and sweet but I quickly deepen it. My fingers tangle in Tobias's hair as he gently runs his hand up my side, under my shirt. He pulls me closer and I feel his erection pressing against my leg; my hands automatically begin to move to unzip his pants, then I roll away from him onto my back and groan. "I wish we had more time right now," I pout. The banquet will begin in twenty minutes and we obviously both need to be there.

Tobias smirks. "Me too, but we'll have plenty of time tonight."

"And tomorrow, and every night after," I smile. "We finally have all the time in the world."

"Before we go to the banquet, I wanted to tell you something," Tobias says. I turn on my side and keep eye contact with him. "You know what my tattoos mean to me, who I want to be. And I think the most important part of being _smart_ is to be smart about the choices I make, because choices affect more than just ourselves- they affect the people around us, who in turn affect the people around them." I nod. I don't know where he is going with this.

"I don't regret choosing you over my mother the other day, not at all, so please don't think that when I say this." A knot forms in my stomach as I nervously wait to hear what he has to say. "I want to press charges against Marcus. I think Evelyn's hatred for the faction system stemmed from the abuse Marcus inflicted on her, on us. I want to honor my mother by standing up to him. I don't want that bastard to get away with all the damage he has done. It's also something I carry with me and I doubt myself- I chose this faction for cowardly reasons. I think the only way to get past that is to be brave now and do what I should have done back then."

I am in awe, and pride surges through me like a shockwave. Tobias may have been forced to tell about Marcus in Candor under the truth serum last time, but I never thought I'd see a day that he would voluntarily admit what his childhood was like.

"I'm so proud of you, Tobias," I say earnestly. "That's a difficult choice to make, and I know how closely you have guarded that secret. It take a lot of courage to make a decision like this. You're going to be an amazing leader, you know."

He pulls me on top of him for a slow kiss, but we begin to hear loud footsteps out in the hall. "The banquet," he says with a groan.

"Come on," I laugh. "I want to go see if I still make first rank."

 _ **Uriah**_

While we wait for the rankings, Marlene, Lynn, Edward, Will and I play a drinking version of a card game. We're all a bit buzzed now and I think it has helped ease all our nerves. I know I shouldn't be too nervous, but somehow I can't help it. Marlene looked so nervous earlier I was afraid she might be sick.

Tris slides into the empty seat next to me and I see Four doing something with a computer in the corner- probably getting the program ready to display the rankings on the giant screen on the wall. We all abandon our game and wait anxiously.

"What if I get stuck guarding the fence?" Marlene groans. "Or worse, what if I get cut?!"

I chuckle. "You won't get cut, Mar, and I don't think you'll be guarding the fence, either."

"You'll do great!" Tris chimes in.

Will looks dejected, as he always does lately. "Well, I guess we're about to find out." He motions to Four, who is climbing onto a table, microphone in hand, as Tori and Harrison stand off to the side. Four taps on the microphone and slowly the chatter surrounding us dies out.

"We have a batch of new members to welcome into the faction. We believe in freedom from fear. We believe in justice. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. We believe in action. We welcome you as you have shown us that you believe in these things, too." Cheers roar through the crowd, and Four patiently waits for the noise to die down. Marlene and I grin at each other; the anxiety is still there, but excitement is overtaking it. Tris bounces in her seat next to me.

"I know what you're all waiting for: the rankings. So now I'll stop making you wait. They will appear on the screen behind me." As he says the last word, the screen lights up with a numbered list with the names and pictures of the initiates. As I read it, yells and applause, pounding fists and feet, all echo throughout the room.

Tris

Uriah

Edward

Lynn

Marlene

Gabe

Will

Kate

Luke

Tyler

Marlene tackles me in a hug, and I almost fall out of my seat. A moment later she's sitting on my good leg, and she cups the back of my head in one of her hands and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. When we break apart, I notice Tris and Four making out nearby and laugh.

The next hour is a blur as Zeke and Shauna, Mom, people I barely know and people I don't even know the names of are all congratulating us, but Tris and me in particular, as they walk past. Tris and Four have joined in on our drinking game. I nudge her. "You're finally Dauntless enough to celebrate, huh?"

"As I have heard you say many times, Uriah, I'm Dauntless through and through."

We laugh, we drink, we play. Four actually genuinely laughs and smiles- a lot. I never thought I'd see the day that happened. Tomorrow, we get our own apartments, and choose our jobs. We get to do all the things we didn't before. We finally get to experience life as it should have been, thanks to that second chance.


End file.
